Here
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: First Modern AU! Lisanna is at a party with her friends who wanted her to come, but of course she doesn't want to be there. Maybe the host with a weird face tattoo can change her mind? Based on the song "Here" by Alicia Cara. Bixanna, with a little Nalu and Stingyu too!


**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of Fairy Tail… It belongs to Hiro Mashima… He's so lucky… Oh yeah, and the song it's based off of, I don't own that either…**

 **AN: Ok I'm takin a stab at a modern AU… Sorry if they seem a little OOC… Oh, if you don't like this couple, then don't read it. Just saying… I don't like hate mail… In fact I don't think anyone does… Anyway, on with the story!**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

"You liking my party, missy? Kyahaha!" A voice behind Lisanna said. She jumped about three feet from the voice, not that it wasn't already loud in the unfamiliar house.

"Uhm… Well… I'm not really supposed to be here right now… My sister would kill me if she found me… My friends dragged me into this mess." She muttered, but apparently the boy wasn't even listening to her.

"You wanna dance? You look a little down." He asked, looking concerned.

"I don't dance. And no, before you ask, I don't need a boyfriend." She said as she saw his mouth beginning to form another question. "Please, don't worry about me; just enjoy your crazy party. I'll be over here, and if you need me to leave, just say the word." She said glumly, slumping back in the chair she was sitting in, watching her crush, Natsu, as he was yelling right along with the loud music on the I-pod that was connected to the stereo, which was hard rock, something she despised.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was even there. One minute, she was sitting in her room, talking with her friends, Lucy and Yukino, talking about how they'd take over the world. Then the next, Lucy got a text from Natsu, and they were at this party Natsu's neighbor was holding, and she didn't even know who the guy was. She just couldn't wait till either the cops came to settle down the party, or everyone just left. She hated it here, no matter if her friends were there or not.

"Are you unimpressed? I can turn the music louder if you want. Or get someone to dance with you." The guy grinned, his tongue coming out of his mouth. It also had a strange tattoo. Maybe this guy was part of a gang…

"N-No… The music's fine… I don't go to parties like this often, and I know you probably mean the best of me, and you're intentions aren't to bother me, but I just wanna go back home with my friends…" She muttered again, crossing her arms.

She saw that Lucy was in the kitchen, standing by the open steel refrigerator, and she was probably gossiping with apparently Erza and Levy, who were at the party too. She also saw that Sting was puking in the trashcan, while Yukino was over him, gently patting his back. If the boy couldn't hold his liquor, then why bother drinking it?

"You want something to drink? I got lots of stuff. Root beer, actual beer, vodka if you're a heavy drinker… So whatcha want?" The host said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. "Damn it Cana! No more drinks for you!" He yelled, snatching the drink from her.

"Aw, come on *hic* Bickslow, I'm *hic* fine…" The girl on the table top said, trying to snatch the drink back, but fell off, and fell asleep on the floor.

"Uh, is she ok?" Lisanna said, looking at the girl with disgust.

"She'll be fine." Gray said to her, while Juvia went on about how she had so many love rivals, but she didn't have any though.

"Hmph. I'm just gonna stand by the TV, Lucy, when you guys wanna go home, ok?" Lisanna said, turning toward her friend, who was as drunk as the two she was talking to.

She walked out of the cramped kitchen, and walked back over to her seat, sitting down. She then saw Natsu walk over to Lucy and she saw them kiss. She didn't know whether to murder Lucy, or squeal with joy. Well, Erza and Levy did the latter, and Gajeel growled at Natsu for getting the first kiss, and proceeded to kiss the drunken Levy, who ran about the house, giggling madly.

"So… What's your name? Lisanna right? Your friends over there told me about you. Nice beanie by the way." Bickslow grinned again while flipping her beanie in her face.

"Alright, that's it! I'm done! Lucy, I'll be in the car when you're done making out with Natsu!" Lisanna had shouted to her friend, and flipped her beanie back behind her head, and got up off the chair, storming out the door.

"W-Wait! Lissy…" The host of the party followed her out of his own door.

"Don't call me Lissy. Awfully sad it had to be this way, Bickslow, but I don't want to watch my best friend make out with my crush I've had since I was five!" She whirled back and faced him, poking him in the chest, and since they were in the night air, she could see his face clearly. He wasn't that bad to look at actually. And the tattoo on his face accented his deep blue hair and reddish eyes.

"Sorry, Lisanna… I didn't know you liked him… But you don't need a guy like that anyway. You need a guy who can actually care about you." He said, looking down at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed of the loud party going on in his house.

"Yeah… Someone that's been with me all night and wouldn't leave my side." Lisanna poked the tall man in the chest again, grinning slightly. She turned back around and started walking towards her car, when a big hand clasped her shoulder, and turned her around. Bickslow hugged her and walked back up to his porch, holding her hand, and they went back to the party, and Lisanna then had the time of her life with her newly made friend.

 _Huh, maybe being coming here wasn't so bad after all…_

 **AN: Ok, so whatcha all think bout it? I wanted a happy ending, so… I thought it was cute I guess… Just let me know whatcha think!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 signs off!**


End file.
